Giros inesperados
by El mundo de Youko
Summary: La vida es un torbellino cambia repentinamente y suele ser inevitable son los giros inesperados de la vida; Hiei conocerá sobre estos giros al notar la presencia de un compañero que solía ser inexistente ahora ocupa lugar en su vida y su mundo. Hieixyoite


**Bueno aquí otro fic de Hiei x Yoite (Como amo esta pareja!) **

**Advertencias: AU-Lemon-Ooc (Mukuro me salió bien Ooc xox) **

**Yu Yu Hakusho y Nabari no ou no me pertenecen; Yu Yu Hakusho es de Yoshihiro sama! Y Nabari no ou le pertenece a Yuki Kamatani.**

**Solo tome a sus bellos personajes para hacer mis cosas guarras con el fin de mi entretenimiento y el de los lectores ^^ **

**Explico unas cosas, donde es cursivo son los pensamientos de Hiei (Esto es mas bien sobre el punto de vista de Hiei) Donde es cursiva y comillas son los pensamientos de Yoite o alguien mas sea el caso (Puse solo de Yoite xD pero por si las moscas se me paso) **

…

_**Giros inesperados.**_

_Muchas veces llegue a escuchar que era malo insultar a la pareja de alguien mas, o que en alguna serie el protagonista aumentaba su poder gracias al "amor de su doncella" la verdad todo eso se me hacia tan patético, ¿Amor? Nunca entendí, ¿Por qué preocuparse por alguien más? Es mejor pelear por uno mismo, defenderse a uno mismo y no preocuparse por otra persona… no tiene caso y no, no es que no crea en el amor simplemente así soy . O eso creía hasta que lo conocí… _

Era un viernes por la tarde, Hiei Jaganshi un joven de 17 años caminaba hacia su escuela.

Estaba en segundo de preparatoria; su uniforme era conformado por un pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color, un saco negro con el escudo de la escuela, un suéter sin mangas color crema, igual con el escudo, y abajo una camiseta blanca.

Era un joven indiferente, no solía relacionarse con los demás aunque si tenía varios amigos, no hablaba mucho al menos que fuera necesario hacerlo, en todo caso odiaba lo innecesario y le gustaba que todo fuera directo al punto, era tranquilo al menos que se le provocara, en ese caso solía ser violento y rudo. Se mantenía al margen de lo que no le interesaba o al menos que se le diera algo a cambio, claro todo eso era una fachada por más egoísta y orgulloso que se portara en el fondo era bueno, y daría todo por sus amigos y su hermana menor.

-¡Hiei!

Llamo una voz conocida para el pelinegro, sin embargo no volteo la persona se paro justo al frente de el; era un pelirrojo de ojos verde, cabello largo y alto, Kurama su mejor amigo o algo así con el se entendía un poco mas era raro sus personalidades eran sumamente diferentes, a veces Hiei se irritaba por la actitud de Kurama sin embargo en el confiaba mas que en nadie.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunto el ojos carmesí con un tono seco, su amigo sonrió y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la escuela. El día estaba nublado y estaba un poco fresco.

-Nada, solo que te vi y yo también voy a la escuela, algo que noto en ti es que aunque no te guste asistir nunca faltas ¿Por qué?

Dijo Kurama mientras miraba a su amigo mas bajo. Sin embargo este no dijo nada, así continuaron hasta llegar al colegio.

-¡Ya llegaron!

Grito un pelinegro de ojos café, una vez que estos se encontraban en su salón de clases.

-Yusuke, que milagro que vengas.

Dijo Hiei tomando asiento, Yusuke solo rio.

-Es que hoy me dieron ganas.

Respondió el pelinegro aun riendo.

-Deberías venir todos los días Uramechi.

Dijo ahora un pelinaranja, el era Kazuma Kuwabara.

De nuevo comenzaba una pelea entre ellos dos, Kurama los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa intentan calmarlos, mientras Hiei miraba por la ventana perdiéndose en un mundo que llamaba solo suyo, nadie entraba ahí incluso para el era como un laberinto y a la ves un lugar pacifico, si su mente era algo confusa, el silencio reinaba ahí no había nada en que pensar absolutamente nada, el frio que recorría su piel pronto desaparecía y comenzaba a entrar mas a su mundo, siempre era igual hasta que alguien lo sacaba bruscamente, en este caso sus paredes mentales era afectadas por gritos de sus amigos vaya que era molesto.

-¡Maldito Uramechi!

-¡Calma chicos!

Gritos y mas gritos, vaya Hiei comenzaba a irritarse, se levanto para salir rápido de ahí y se apresuro a la puerta sin embargo no noto que otra persona iba entrando y provoco que ambos chocaran, aquella persona callo encima suyo e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio dando como resultado un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

Si todo gracias por andar perdido, cerro los ojos con fuerza y luego al abrirlos miro unos ojos profundos y azules ante ellos un cristal pues la persona usaba lentes, Hiei no pudo evitar maravillarse ante aquella mirada, era tan oscura pero le asqueaba un poco porque parecían unos ojos muertos, si tuvieran el brillo de la vida y ese lado sombrío… no, eso parece difícil… pero.

-Lo siento.

Dijo el dueño de los ojos bonitos, su voz era delgada y fina sin embargo era obvio que era un chico este se levanto rápido pero sin perder gracia, Hiei hizo lo mismo y miro por fin a la persona, no lo considero una maravilla, era un chico normal, cabello negro, piel blanca, algo alto podría decir que le llegaba poco menos de los hombros, eso sí era muy delgado, usaba lentes y sus labios eran delgados, Hiei no lo considero nada llamativo, daba un aire de chico anti-social y aburrido vaya solo sus ojos le gustaban como a la ves le daban asco Hiei no dijo nada y salió del aula ni siquiera noto que sus amigos y algunos alumnos lo miraban.

[…]

El día a partir de ese suceso continuo normal, era la hora del almuerzo y Hiei descansaba en la azotea, en esa época del año era agradable nadie iba por el frio que hacia claro eso a el no le molestaba.

-Pensé que lo matarías.

Adiós paz pensó al escuchar Yusuke, volteo y miro a sus tres amigos, no dijo nada solo se volvió acomodar.

-Si, yo igual pobre Yoite.

Dijo ahora Kuwabara, sentándose en el suelo, Yusuke hizo igual mientras Kurama permanecía de pie.

-¿Quién es Yoite?

Pregunto Yusuke mirando confundido a su amigo.

-¡Tonto, el chico con el que se estrello el enano!

Respondió algo agresivo, Yusuke solo movió la cabeza asintiendo.

-¿Se llama Yoite?

Pregunto de nuevo algo ingenuo.

-Si, esta en nuestro salón se sienta en la banca de atrás en la esquina y siempre esta solo es muy raro no habla con nadie y nunca lo han visto con algún amigo da un poco de miedo tiene una mirada muy…

-Muerta…

Interrumpió Hiei, la explicación de Kuwabara estos lo miraron.

-¿Muerta?

Pregunto Kurama algo curioso sin embargo no salió mas de Hiei, así que Kuwabara continuo.

-Bueno el caso es que como ni habla nadie lo nota, como ustedes ni siquiera sabían que estaba en nuestra clase.

Finalizo mientras abría un jugo de popote.

-Pues la verdad ni cuenta, si no choca contra Hiei me temo que terminábamos el año y ni cuenta de su existencia.

Dijo Yusuke burlón.

-Yo si sabía de Yoite, es muy inteligente ha concursado conmigo varias ocasiones incluso Keiko lo conoce.

Dijo Kurama para el asombro de ambos chicos.

-¿Keiko? Vaya entonces el chico invisible es un cerebrito pero que extraño nunca había escuchado su nombre.

Dijo nuevamente Yusuke.

-¡Pero como esperas algo así, ni siquiera vienes seguido a la escuela Uramechi!

Contesto Kuwabara, Yusuke solo bufo molesto aunque en parte era cierto.

-Bueno, pues realmente no habla mucho de echo nada aunque si es muy cortés.

Dijo el ojos esmeralda.

"_Esa persona no tiene nada de interesante… es aburrido y hueco" _

Pensó Hiei, mientras se levantaba y se marchaba aunque antes de salir escucho a Yusuke.

-Bueno, creo que Hiei y el serian muy buenos amigos ambos tienen un aire de maldad.

Era sarcasmo, ninguno de ellos tenia interés en ser amigos, era tonto si quiera pensarlo y claro sus personalidades no quedaban ¿Qué podrían decir? Ninguno era alguien que platicara, en todo caso la vida del uno para el otro era algo sin importancia, nunca había notado su presencia ¿Por qué notarla ahora? Solo continuo su camino y actuó como si aquel incidente jamás hubiera ocurrido era tonto tomarle importancia.

Las semanas pasaron como si nada, todo igual misma rutina lo único extraño era que Yusuke no había faltado… tanto.

Cada momento que pasaba Hiei no esperaba nada, en algún momento su vida se hizo tan monótona y aburrida ¿Qué esperaba del futuro? Muchos tenían planes pero el nada, todo era igual solo iba a la escuela por una promesa a su madre, y a parte su tutora lo hacia ir pero mas que nada el era hombre de palabra jamás faltaba a una promesa.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, pronto serian las vacaciones de invierno no tendría mucho que hacer en casa solo jugar tal ves y ayudar a su hermana menor, Yukina en los labores del hogar, bueno tampoco tenia interés en cambiar su vida rutinaria.

[…]

-Oye Hiei, el idiota de Taruka ha estado hablando mal de ti.

Hiei caminaba por el pasillo cuando Yusuke se acerco, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-Lo se…

Dijo sin tomarle importancia.

-Vamos a patearle el trasero ¡Es un idiota!

Dijo Yusuke mas animado que molesto.

Hiei no tenia ni ganas ni interés en pelear no valía la pena golpear a un idiota como era aquel Taruka sin embargo…

-¡Hiei, Yusuke andan molestando a Botan y Yukina!

Se acerco una castaña apresurada, Hiei salió corriendo, jamás perdonaría a quien lastimara a su hermana, Yusuke corrió igual tras el.

[…]

-¡Hiei Jaganshi eres un idiota!

Gritaba una mujer de cabello naranja y corto, mientras Hiei miraba en otra dirección.

Al parecer quien molestaba a Yukina era Taruka, Hiei lo pateo varias veces, claro aquel tipo se defendió y bien aunque la pelea dio un giro cuando Hiei dijo algo sobre la novia de ese tipo, nada sin importancia a comparación de lo que le hacia a su hermana, solo le dijo

"Tu novia es una desgraciada perra, vete a cogerla y lárgate."

Si, Hiei no era así nunca diría algo así solo golpearía al tipo sin insultos el no era tan bajo pero sintió una gran cólera, una cosa es decirle algo a el, pero atacar a su indefensa hermana eso es aun mas bajo, bufo molesto solo de recordar.

-Hermano, no fue correcto y tampoco decir eso de su novia ella es buena muchacha.

Dijo inocente la peliverde.

-Es un idiota.

Dijo aun enojado, aunque no entendía, lo tenia bajo su merced y de la nada al decir eso era como si hubiera accionado un botón, el tipo recupero fuerzas y lo golpeo tantas veces, claro no era rival pensó Hiei pero ¿De donde saco el poder?

-No es correcto, jamás insultar a alguien que no tiene que ver y mucho menos si es la pareja de alguien, es evidente que se enojara.

Dice la pelinaranja.

-Que tonto suena eso, ¿Qué importa?

Dijo Hiei molesto.

-¡Si importa! Es incorrecto evidentemente el otro peleara por esta.

Continuo regañando a Hiei el cual seguía sin entender.

-¡Ja! Tonterías se debe pelear por uno mismo, es patético ¿Amor? Puras tonterías.

Realmente siempre ese tema de ayudar a alguien o amar le pareció absurdo nunca lo entendió, ni en la ficción ni en la realidad.

-Bueno tú peleaste por Yukina y por amor a ella.

Corrigió la pelinaranja, Hiei siempre decía algo pero sus acciones contradecían a sus palabras.

-Es diferente… en la vida se esta solo y se lucha por uno mismo y punto.

Dijo alejándose de ambas mujeres.

-Hermano… ¿Mukuro-san?

Yukina miro a la pelinaranja, esta solo se encogió de hombros así era Hiei después de todo.

El tema de proteger a tu amada, vaya idiotez pensó el pelinegro suspirando cada momento, desde el principio ni siquiera tenia una novia, nadie le interesaba a nadie amaba de tal forma todas las chicas de la escuela le parecían molestas ¿Amar alguna? Jamás, tampoco era como si sintiera algo por los hombres ¡Claro que no! Solo que no conocía a alguien tan magnifico para "amar" y claro consideraba que nunca amaría a nadie, el solitario es mas fuerte no depende de nadie y nadie depende de el, solo pelea para si mismo y nada mas.

En cierto momento Hiei miro a su alrededor se había alejado mucho de Mukuro y Yukina y ahora no sabía en donde estaba, que molesto debía regresar eso le pasaba por andar distraído aunque últimamente lo estaba, bueno igual no tenia que preocuparse a Yusuke y a el, los suspendieron una semana, y claro a Takae y a sus amigos igual, no era que se alegrara pero fue inevitable.

-¡Yoite largo de aquí!

Ese nombre, Hiei lo conocía de algún lado, volteo y miro como un hombre le lanzaba agua a un muchacho… si era el.

-¡Debes escucharme!

Suplicaba el pelinegro, Hiei miraba la escena no es que le importara o fuese a ayudarlo pero por alguna razón sus pies no respondían.

-¡Lárgate te deje claro que no quería verte mas!

El hombre parecía muy molesto, mientras aquel chico parecía que lloraría pronto.

-Papa…

Las lágrimas por fin cayeron.

-¡No me llames así! Entiéndelo ¡Para mi no existes!

Finalizo y se marcho dejando atrás al chico mientras lloraba y nadie lo consolaba, Hiei miraba atento luego decidió continuar su camino sin embargo sintió una punzada en el pecho ¿Qué era? ¿Lastima? Bueno si daba pena, pero ¿Qué mas daba? Debía irse pero el llanto de aquel chico, vaya comenzaba a ser fuerte y retumbaba en su cabeza, lloraba como un niño desprotegido Hiei miro aquel rostro desesperado que mostraba una gran agonía, decían que el no poseía expresión en su rostro y ahora miraba un gran dolor en el chico, nadie lo creería. Sus ojos sin vida ahora brillaban por las lágrimas acumuladas.

Hiei solo miro un poco más y luego se marcho dejando aquel chico atrás, totalmente destrozado quizás ahora entendía por que su mirada era asquerosa… era por que realmente el, no tenia vida y eso le daba nauseas.

_El no era nada atractivo, no llamaba la atención y no había algo en el que se pudiera admirar, solo era un chico hueco, estaba tan vacío no sobresalía lo único que llamaba mi atención eran sus ojos pero a la ves me daban asco, estaban sin vida y la única ves que los vi brillar fue gracias a las lagrimas. No se nada de el y tampoco me importa, es como un fantasma nadie lo ve y no hace nada por ser notado, y cuando lo ven da miedo que los demás se alejan rápido… _

_Entonces ¿En que momento comencé a verlo? ¿Cuándo comencé a sentir interés en ese humano tan hueco? ¿Cuándo fue imposible para mí dejar de verlo? _

… _ese nombre es tan molesto, Yoite… realmente te odio. _

[…]

-Hiei ¿Qué tal las vacaciones… ¡Te ves horrible!

Yusuke miro a Hiei de arriba abajo, este solo gruño.

-Gracias…

Dijo sarcásticamente. Realmente tenía unas ojeras enormes y se veía pálido y desganado.

-Vaya amigo, nos dan una semana de libertad y tu en lugar de verte mejor regresas peor.

Seguía diciendo, Hiei solo sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

La verdad era, que desde que miro a Yoite llorar no podía sacar de su mente aquel rostro y tampoco le era posible callar aquel llanto que sonaba constante en su cabeza, claro no le diría nada a sus amigos, soportar sus risas y burlas ¡Jamás!

Ambos pelinegros caminaban hacia su aula.

Cuando Hiei se sentaba en su lugar, ignorando la mirada acusadora de todos sintió la presencia de Yoite, aquel aroma aquellos pasos aquella gracia al caminar, no podía evitar sentirlo y ver atento cada movimiento del más alto, era como si mirara un gran acto el cual dio por terminado cuando Yoite llego a su lugar y se sentó sin mirar a nadie, solo bajo la mirada y no hizo mas movimientos.

Hiei volvió a su mundo el cual era corrompido por la presencia de Yoite, eso lo molestaba ese mundo era suyo nadie tenia derecho a entrar ¿Por qué Yoite no salía? Realmente lo odiaba.

-Oye Kurama.

Unos jóvenes llamaron al pelirrojo, el cual leía un libro este se acero y luego murmuraron.

-¿Cómo puedes ser amigo de Uramechi, Kuwabara y Jaganshi?

Dijeron lo mas bajo posible para que los mencionados no escucharan.

-¿Disculpa?

Kurama miro confundido a los muchachos.

-¡Si! Digo tu eres tan… bueno, eres inteligente y popular entre las chicas eres un orgullo para los profesores ¿Cómo es posible que te juntes con esos vándalos?

Explico el chico, luego otro siguió.

-Yusuke es el mas malo de toda la escuela, nadie se quiere meter con el y dicen que pelea contra otros rebeldes de otros preparatorias incluso de secundaria, Kazuma es el que le sigue también es un peligro y ambos apasionados a la lucha…

Lo interrumpió el otro muchacho, pero antes mirando a los mencionados, por suerte ningún hacia caso o prestaba atención a ellos así que siguió.

-Jaganshi quizás no hace lo mismo, sin embargo no lo hace diferente, nunca trae tarea y siempre anda en otra dimensión, es muy alejado de los demás y cuando se le busca es capaz de matar sin piedad, da miedo y ninguno de ellos es popular entre las chicas nada que ver contigo, ¿Por qué?

De nuevo la cuestión.

-Bueno, no tengo algún motivo pero son mis amigos y confió en ellos, no son tan malos realmente.

Dijo Kurama algo nervioso.

-¡Incluso Yukimura es amiga de Uramechi!

Grito otro, su amigo le cubrió la boca y miro a Yusuke este seguía alagando con Kuwabara.

-Cállate ¿Quieres morir? Bueno y también la adorable Botan se junta con ellos, Yukina pues bueno es hermana de Jaganshi es inevitable pero tan adorables chicas.

Kurama sonrió aun mas nervioso, realmente Keiko era muy fuerte y controlaba bien a Yusuke, Botan era admirable y Yukina desconocía muchas cosas.

-Vaya, si que no lo entiendo.

Suspiraron ambos, luego miraron a Yoite.

-¡Solo falta que Yoite se junte con ellos!

Dijo otro, pero eso llamo la atención de Hiei que lo miro atento.

-Si, el también es un cerebrito como Yukimura y tu Kurama sin embargo… ¡Da miedo!

Ahora ambos hablaban mas fuerte, Yoite realmente actuaba como si no importara pero un gesto de dolor se formaba en su rostro y Hiei lo sabía.

-Si, realmente es muy raro a veces ni lo noto una ves choque contra el, ni siquiera lo note pero sentí un golpe y cuando vi era el, vaya es peor que un fantasma, y ni amigos tiene ¿Por qué no se adapta?

-Se cree superior quizás, es muy engreído en todo caso.

"_No… no es así, solo no quiero ser herido" _

Ese pensamiento cruzo por la mente de Yoite, de alguna forma Hiei lo sabía se sorprendió ¿Había escuchado a Yoite? Se escuchaba tan dolido… eso lo molesto.

"_No quiero que me odien solo ignórenme, ¡Yo no existo!" _

-¡Si existes!

Grito Hiei llamando la atención de todos Yoite alzo la mirada sorprendido.

-¿Hiei?

Kurama miro asombrado a su amigo.

-¡Ustedes dos, mas ruidosos no pueden ser! Cállense me irritan ¡Dejen de hablar de los demás como si los conocieran!

Gruño molesto Hiei, ambos chicos dieron un saltito de miedo y se fueron a sus lugares aun temblorosos.

Hiei poso su mirada en Yoite, este miraba aun asombrado, luego Yoite bajo la mirada y Hiei desvió la suya.

_Realmente… odio a Yoite. _

[…]

Un día mas en la escuela, pronto serían las vacaciones de invierno y el frio cada vez era más insoportable, todos llevaban abrigos y bufandas.

-Entonces ¿Qué opinas Hiei?

Hiei miro a Kurama, ni siquiera había escuchado nada de su conversación, miraba a Yoite analizándolo como últimamente solía hacer.

-¿Qué?

Pregunto sin interés.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

Kurama se asombro, Hiei no era tan despistado.

-Déjalo Kurama, esta enamorado.

Se burlo Yusuke.

¿Amor? De nuevo ese tema tan trivial, ¿Qué era amor? Después de todo, realmente no es que amara si no todo lo contrario… odiaba, odiaba tanto a Yoite o eso creía el.

-Noto que el enano no deja de mirar a Yoite…

Dijo Kuwabara susurrando, sus amigos se acercaron a una junta secreta sobre Hiei.

-¿Enserio? No creo… ¿Le gustara?

Dijo Yusuke preocupado de que su amigo fuera gay.

-Bueno, desde hace un tiempo… lo mira mucho antes miraba siempre afuera pero ahora siempre tiene la mirada atrás en la esquina.

Respondió el pelinaranja.

-Nada, tú debes estar enamorado de Hiei para saber sus movimientos.

Se rio Yusuke, Kuwabara puso un rostro de desagrado.

-¡Claro que no, eso es asqueroso!

De nuevo la batalla, Kurama solo suspiro y volvió con Hiei.

¿Realmente Hiei estaba enamorado?

Vaya eso si era algo interesante, pensó el pelirrojo.

[…]

Durante la hora de salida Hiei y sus amigos iban a la salida, platicaban animadamente claro Hiei solo escuchaba o solo parte de sus comentarios, un suceso inesperado llamo la atención de este, aquel sollozo, lo conocía lloraba alguien y sabia quien en un impulso inevitable corrió ante el asombro de sus amigos.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!

Gritaba divertido un chico mientras empujaba a Yoite, el cual intentaba defenderse pero aquellas palabras… no era un insulto normal era una realidad que lo destrozaba.

-¡Realmente tu madre se la coge cualquiera!

Reían tan divertidos, mientras Yoite lloraba, seguía en el suelo tratando de no escucharlos mas, esas risas lo asustaban.

Hiei miro todo no entendía ¿Por qué corrió al escuchar a Yoite? Estaba por irse pero aquel comentario… le hirvió la sangre al escucharlo.

-¡De seguro a ti también te cogen seguido! No eres más que una puta como tu madre, das asco.

-Pues feo no es, ¿Qué tal si probamos un poco?

-Por mi bien, debe ser bueno chupándola.

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo uno de ellos se acerco y tiro de sus cabello le quito los lentes y los lanzo luego hizo que se levantara haciendo soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Aun no pequeño gatito, vamos a otro lado.

De nuevo esas risas que lo asustaban, intentaba apartarse de el, no quería ser tocado ¡No quería!

-¿Planeas violar a ese humano tan hueco?

Ambos voltearon topándose con Hiei.

-¡Largo enano, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

Dijo uno de ellos molesto por la interrupción.

-Suéltalo… toca una vez más a ese muchacho y créeme que no vivirás para contarlo.

¿Qué pasaba con el? El no era así y lo sabía pero estaba tan enojado…

Ambos se soltaron a carcajadas, luego el que sostenía a Yoite le lambio la mejilla y luego los labios, Yoite tembló asustado y Hiei miro con un inmenso odio a aquel tipo, sin pensarlo dos veces le metió un puñetazo haciéndolo soltar a Yoite y tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡Maldito enano!

Se quejo levantándose como pudo, y sobándose el rostro, acto seguido ambos se abalanzaron contra Hiei, no importaba que fueran dos, Hiei realmente estaba furioso y aun más no entendía por que.

[…]

Yoite temblaba de miedo en el suelo, Hiei se acerco a el e intento sobarle la cabeza sin embargo el pelinegro se aparto bruscamente evitando el contacto, Hiei lo miro molesto.

-¿Por qué te decían aquello?

Pregunto algo enojado Yoite no respondió no miro a Hiei.

-¿Quién eres Yoite?

Yoite alzo la mirada sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y se apreciaba el miedo, diablos a Hiei le daba tanto asco y le dolía verlo así… si no entendía bien pero no quería verlo mas así no quería… por mas que sus ojos brillaran el no quería ver esa clase de brillo en ellos.

-Yo solo quiero desaparecer… solo eso ¡Estoy cansado!

Grito el otro llorando con mas fuerzas, Hiei puso un gesto de desagrado iba a golpearlo lo hartaba era tan miserable…

-¡Demonios! Debí dejarte que esos tipos te violaran me das tanta pena.

Yoite bajo aun mas la mirada, apretaba con fuerza su camisa, mordió su labio inferior.

-Lo se…

Dijo, Hiei alzo el rostro del chico y luego le dio una bofetada con fuerzas.

-¡Deja de lamentarte! Levántate demonios ¡Que te levantes!

Hiei jalo del brazo a Yoite, y lo miro aun molesto Yoite lo miro con asombro e intento soltarse del agarre pero Hiei lo tomo con mas fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!

Grito, pero Hiei no lo hizo en ese momento se acerco un profesor.

-¿Qué paso aquí?

Pregunto al ver a los jóvenes golpeados, sin embargo nadie dijo nada.

[…]

-¡Suspendido de nuevo! Tienes suerte que el director no te haya expulsado de la escuela.

Grito Mukuro furiosa, Hiei no dijo nada.

-Lo peor, dos jóvenes en el hospital ¡Que pasa contigo Hiei!

-No es para tanto…

Se excuso, sin embargo eso no sirvió.

-¡Rompiste el brazo de uno, al otro le fracturaste las costillas y dañaste su rostro! Y me dices… ¡Que no es para tanto!

De nuevo se quedo callado.

-Hiei, dime ¿Ahora por que fue?

-Por defender a un humano hueco… tan idiota… y lo peor…

-¿Qué? No entiendo ¿Qué humano hueco?

Miro con asombro a Hiei.

-Lo odio tanto… me cae mal y es tan cobarde es egoísta y me recuerda a mi mismo hace años…

Bajo la mirada, estaba furioso, Mukuro no entendió nada pero lo dejo así igual sabia que de Hiei no sacaría más.

-Vamos a casa Hiei…

[…]

Hiei no planeaba volver a la escuela hasta que las vacaciones terminaran, solo dormía todo el día no podía volver a su mundo, solo miraba a Yoite en el, incluso su mundo había afectado vaya ya no existía un lugar seguro lejos de la realidad agobiante.

Alguien entro a su cuarto, Hiei no presto atención considero que era Mukuro a levantarlo de nuevo o Yukina buscando la ropa sucia sin embargo no fue así.

-¿Hiei?

Esa voz, se volvió loco pensó luego volteo para comprobar que alucinaba pero su visión era tan real.

-¿Tu que haces aquí?

Miraba a Yoite, si tal vez era locura pero igual le molestaba verlo.

-A pesar de que termino tu suspensión… no volviste a la escuela ¿No volverás?

Su mirada estaba en el suelo, su rostro era oculto tras una gorra café.

-¿Realmente te importa? No mal interpretes lo que paso, te ayude si pero no quiere decir que quiero tu amistad no me interesa, mejor vete…

-Aunque digas que lo olvide… no puedo.

Dijo sereno y aun sin mirar a Hiei.

-Bien has lo que quieras, pero enserio no seremos amigos ni hoy ni nunca.

-¡No quiero tu amistad! Ni siquiera por que llegue aquí ¡Pero no te puedo olvidar y me molesta!

Grito alzo la mirada y miro molesto a Hiei, este no mantuvo ninguna expresión.

-Hn…

No Tuvo respuesta, no había nada que quisiera decir realmente.

-¡Te odio!

Grito Yoite y salió del lugar Hiei no hizo nada sin embargo le molesto eso…

-Yo también te odio… idiota.

Susurro para si mismo.

Pasaron las semanas, Hiei no salía de su cuarto por mas que Mukuro lo regañara, no contestaba llamadas solo no hacia absolutamente nada, el día pasaba y no… nada…

La navidad era próxima, no sabía que planes tenían Yukina y Mukuro el solo lo veía como una fecha estúpida donde aprovechaban para ir a casa ajenas comer y emborracharse así le importaba un bledo, solo se reunían hipócritas con sonrisas falsas y regalos tan absurdos.

Una mañana que Hiei se digno a bajar miro a Mukuro y Yukina con unas maletas, alzo una ceja confundido.

-¿Se cambian de casa o que?

Pregunto al acercarse.

-Nos vamos esta semana con tu abuela, nos invito a pasar la navidad, te dije anoche pero creo que me ignorares… de nuevo y supongo que no quieres ir.

Dijo la pelinaranja.

-Esa vieja no es mi abuela y si yo no voy a soportar gente amargada.

Frunció el ceño y luego miro a su hermana esta sonrió algo triste, no le gustaba la relación que llevaban su abuela y Hiei, Hiei solo le dio un beso en la frente.

-Cuídate Yukina, adiós. Estaba por irse pero Mukuro lo detuvo.

-Sal con tus amigos o con el chico que vino el otro día, el alto de pelo negro no lo había visto antes ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Yoite?

Dijo Hiei ¿Salir con el? Que buna broma, ni sabia donde vivía o su teléfono y claro el no volvería.

-Bueno adiós…

Solo una semana, Yukina no quería dejar solo a Hiei en navidad para ella esa fecha era importante sin embargo para Hiei no lo era así que para el no importaba estar solo ese día… era muy amargado o muy realista… los sueños los deseos… tonterías…

Pero los milagros existían aunque el lo negara.

Aquella mañana de noche buena en sus sueños escuchaba a Yoite llorar, suplicante y triste tan solo ¿Por qué? No sabía, se levanto desayuno miro la televisión pero no sacaba de su mente esas palabras, deicidio tomar un baño arreglarse y dar una vuelta era navidad el lugar seria un asco de gente ya que, pensó sentía un llamado algo molesto y realmente no tenia rumbo alguno solo un camino desconocido.

Realmente no deseaba ir con nadie, no quería ver a nadie solo caminar lejos lo más lejos posible, durante toda la mañana lo hizo, perdiéndose entra la multitud sin embargo sin darse cuenta la tarde llegaba, solo había dado vueltas alrededor .

Se detuvo y se sentó en una banca, observo hacia el cielo ¿A dónde iba realmente? No solo ese día si no en toda su vida…

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos miro a… tenia que ser ¿Por qué siempre se lo topaba? Yoite… Ese llamado era de el, ¿Por qué no solo lo ignoro?

Miraba al vacío, sentado solitario en el frio… tal como lo hacia el, inevitable se acerco.

-Oye.

Llamo, Yoite volteo y al ver a Hiei sonrió de forma dulce, Hiei se quedo extrañado.

-¡Hiei viniste!

Dijo como si lo hubiera esperado todo este tiempo, Hiei alzo la ceja.

-¿Eh?

Yoite borro su sonrisa algo desilusionado.

-No… nada.

Hiei suspiro y se sentó a su lado.

-Tu eres el latoso que no para de llorar ¿Eh?

Dijo mirando a Yoite atento este sonrió de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero por alguna razón solo pienso en ti.

Dijo aun sonriente.

-Si, como sea ¿Vamos algún lado? Ya que estoy aquí.

Se levanto y miro al más alto.

-Si…

Tomo la mano de Hiei, este miro algo atontado ¿Ese era el Yoite de hace semanas? ¿Por qué le tomaba la mano? Bueno igual no tenia ganas de quitarla.

No tenían un plan, no hablaban mucho pero su compañía era agradable miraban alrededor y algunas personas los miraban extrañados, no era nada normal mirar dos hombre tomados de la mano pero no importaba justo en ese momento solo eran ellos dos en un mundo para si mismos, bien Hiei no dejaba entrar a nadie en su mundo pero era una ocasión especial tal ves…

_El no es interesante, habla poco, es muy pesimista, llora mucho, intimida al mundo y sufre solo, me molesta y aun así me vuelve loco. _

-¿Qué paso con tus lentes?

Pregunto Hiei mientras miraba de reojo a Yoite.

-Se perdieron… no importa aunque no veo bien al leer o largas distancias…

Rio un poco, Hiei no dijo nada por un momento.

-¿Tu crees en el amor?

Yoite miro con asombro a Hiei.

Realmente aquellas preguntas eran aleatorias solo salían sin algún motivo en particular.

-No…. No lo se ¿Por qué?

Hiei no dijo nada, el silencio comenzó a ser incomodo, Hiei miro a Yoite fijamente poniéndolo nervioso.

-Me gustas.

¿Qué? Yoite miro con asombro a Hiei, no sabía como reaccionar nunca nadie había dicho eso, Hiei ni siquiera sabía por que tal comentario del odio paso a una atracción, vaya si que estaba loco pero bueno ya estaba cansado de negarlo, por mas que odiara Yoite un sentimiento de aprecio crecía, no entendía nunca lo haría el amor debilita pensaba pero ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¿Yo? Bueno…

No esperaba una respuesta realmente, solo jalo a Yoite y continuaron su recorrido, era noche buena aunque ¿Qué importaba? No creer en nada ya era realmente malo y tener un poco de esperanza comenzaba a ser cansado, hacia que su corazón pesara mas y era agobiante cargar con ello sin embargo ahí estaban esos dos ingenuos, no conocían nada de las emociones solo el egoísmo, el dolor y la tristeza su mundo era conformado por esos tres estados ¿En que momento comenzó a ser insuficiente? No lo sabían solo aferraban mas sus manos en el camino de la vida solo había una decisión y se convertía en un camino sin retorno.

No iban algún lado ¿Qué podían decir? Eso no era realmente una cita, pero si lo era ¿Cómo podían manejarlo? Vaya tontos que eran dar vueltas se hacia cada ves mas tonto sin embargo no soltaron sus manos, en la tarde el frio no era tan malo y se perdían entre la multitud.

-Sabes…

Dijo Yoite, Hiei no respondió solo espero que el ojos zafiro hablara, era difícil decir algo de si mismo nunca había dicho nada de su vida y tenia miedo a abrirse a los demás, no quería ser herido.

-Yo…

-No tienes que decirme nada.

Interrumpió Hiei luego soltó la mano de Yoite y se fue a sentar, este lo siguió y ambos miraron a las personas pasar, todos con sonrisas corriendo con regalos, llamando por teléfono, niños tomando las manos de sus padres era una visión de "perfección."

Una barrera comenzaba a crearse entre ellos dos, era una defensa perfecta como imperfecta siempre a la defensiva del mundo, siempre con miedos siempre tan inquietos como quietos, solo esperaban el primer ataque, tan fríos. Uno tan calculador el otro siendo manejado por sus emociones.

¿Cómo podían ser amigos? ¿Cómo podían sentir una atracción? Sus personalidades no congeniaban, no confiaban en nadie ¿Por qué confiar en ellos? Mentiras y mas mentiras solo aparentar fuerza, solo crear miedo en los demás, todo para no ser heridos, todo para no mostrar su verdadero yo. Miedos y mas miedos ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué harían? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

¿Por qué abrir la barrera? ¿Realmente querían que alguien entrara a su mundo por completo?

Se miraron un momento el camino a seguir no tendría retorno, podían abrir esa barrera y ser vulnerables mas de lo que ya se sentían con esta, ir tomados de la mano por un mundo tan vacío podían o simplemente seguir con sus vidas tal y como eran ahora.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, el frio aumentaba el tiempo se había ido rápido y aun no había una respuesta, por mas que sus corazones gritaran por salvación eran tan cobardes como para buscar una salida, tenían el corazón roto aunque no desearan verlo así.

Lagrimas en exceso, y sin lagrimas así eran ellos ambos mantenían su dolor guardado de diferentes maneras pero el dolor era el mismo.

Hiei se levanto dispuesto a irse, no escucharía mas su corazón solo quería que todo fuera como hasta ahora, sin embargo Yoite lo sujeto del brazo, al notar esto sus miradas chocaron Yoite soltó a Hiei por mas que lo pensaras ¿Cómo podrían confiar tan fácilmente?

Hiei miro en otra dirección luego como caía nieve puso su mano para atraparla y observo atento, Yoite miro asombrado, ambos apreciaron como la nieve caía quizás antes lo odiarían pero ahora… ¿Por qué parecía mágico? La nieve caía lentamente, era tan fría pero por alguna razón descongelaba sus corazones. Tomaron sus manos de nuevo y se miraron fijamente no había vuelta atrás y lo sabían la decisión era ahora, Yoite se agacho un poco mientras Hiei se alzo otro poco hasta quedar al mismo nivel, lentamente juntaron sus labios y sin evitarlo sus corazones latían en sincronía, era un pacto era la decisión el camino era largo pero eso ya no importo mas.

-Hiei creo que te amo…

Dijo Yoite, Hiei alzo la ceja y rio.

-¿Crees? Mejor di que me amas, idiota indeciso.

-¿Tu me amas?

Pregunto sonrojado.

-El amor es fuente de debilidad…

Yoite bajo la mirada pero Hiei tomo con fuerza su mano.

-Y yo soy el mas débil por llegarte amar.

Finalizo, cursi si, pero bueno el destino ya lo había atado a Yoite, tal ves no era tan malo…

Destino idiota pensó Hiei…

[…]

Era una suerte que no hubiera nadie, tal ves… solo sabía que al entrar se besaron, si Yoite tenia que agacharse para besar a Hiei, pero eso acabo cuando llegaron al sillón Hiei se puso encima de Yoite, sus primeros besos eran lentos y tímidos pues nunca antes habían besado a alguien, luego tomaron ritmo, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, sus cuerpos se sentían calientes, tenían 17 después de todo, la verdad sabían que a ese paso harían algo… no les molestaba nunca antes habían pensado en tener relaciones, no llamaba su atención pero ahora era un tema interesante .

Hiei comenzaba a quitar cada prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Yoite, afuera hacia frio sin embargo el calor que sentían era inmenso, Hiei acariciaba el pecho de Yoite mientras besaba el cuello de este y mordía marcándolo, si era posesivo, era egoísta pero debía dejar claro que Yoite era suyo y solo suyo, si nadie sentía interés por ese humano tan raro pero cualquier loco o loca como el podía llegar y querer robarlo y no, primero mata a quien lo intente. Marcaba con sus uñas un camino, del pecho de Yoite hacia su estomago, mordía su oreja y hacia que el mas alto soltara gemidos comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, Yoite se estremeció, Hiei le dio un beso para calmarlo quizás ser tierno no era tan malo pensó el ojos carmesí.

Continuo desnudando a Yoite, luego el se quito la camisa realmente la ropa estorbaba en ese momento.

-Hiei…

Suspiro Yoite, sus ojos ya no se veían muertos ahora estaba llenos de deseo, Hiei sonrió victorioso en todo caso haría que Yoite dependiera de el, si de nuevo su lado egoísta y posesivo, lo beso salvajemente mordió su labio y luego beso su pecho, le gustaba morder era divertido ver como Yoite se estremecía y gemía. Hiei lambio las tetillas de Yoite, ya estaban duras chupo una mientras la otra la pellizcaba, luego mordió, Yoite respiraba agitadamente era masoquista pero le fascinaba esas mordidas solo Hiei solo con el… solo a el le dejaría hacerlo, morderlo besarlo todo solo con esa persona.

Hiei bajo a la hombría de Yoite y lambio la punta, eso hizo que Yoite soltara un gemido fuerte y estuviera por correrse.

-Hazlo de nuevo…

Suplico, Hiei cumplió esa petición y volvió a lamber luego introdujo todo el miembro de Yoite en su boca, comenzó a lamber chupar y morder un poco, hacia que Yoite se volviera loco, el placer jamás había sentido algo así, jamás en su vida y podía hacerse adicto a ello se sentía bien, los gemidos eran fuertes, se movía para tener mas contacto sentía que algo venia y por ultimo se corrió en la boca de Hiei, este trago toda las sustancia blanquecina luego beso a Yoite de nuevo jugando con sus lenguas.

-¿Ya habías tenido sexo?

Pregunto una ves que finalizo el beso.

-Para empezar no es sexo, como dicen en las tontas series te estoy haciendo el amor es algo mas que sexo en segunda no nunca es mi primera ves, solo actuó por instinto y por ultimo aun no acabo.

Antes de que Yoite digiera algo mas, Hiei introdujo tres dedos en la boca de Yoite este comenzó a lamberlos algo confundido luego los saco e introdujo uno en la virgen entrada del mas alto, este grito de dolor ¿Qué hacia Hiei? Acto seguido metió otro, eso dolía horrible, movía los dedos como si buscara algo, gritos mas gritos, gemidos, eso no le agradaba quería que los sacara y sin embargo metió un tercero.

-¡Duele!

Se quejo, unas lágrimas escaparon y cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Me lastimas…

Dijo, mientras comenzaba a llorar, Hiei suspiro y le susurro al oído.

-Tonto, relájate te va gustar… confía en mi.

Beso la mejilla de Yoite, Yoite se relajo un poco realmente dolía pero luego el dolor fue desapareciendo y… por alguna razón placer de nuevo… un gemido escapo Hiei había tocado un punto exquisito, le gustaba ya no dolía era bueno, Hiei sonrió victorioso una ves mas después cuando lo considero saco los dedos, Yoite se quejo eso comenzaba a gustarle y Hiei lo detenía, pero no se imaginaba lo que acontecía, Hiei alzo las largas piernas de Yoite y luego comenzó a meter algo… era mas grande que los dedos Yoite volvió a estremecerse, sabía que era eso.

Hiei comenzó a introducir su miembro excitado, Yoite lo abrazo y se aferro a el con fuerza, introdujo totalmente su miembro la respiración de Hiei estaba muy agitada, comenzó a moverse, entraba y salía de él con movimientos suaves en un principio, para irlos tornando más rápidos y vigorosos, hasta llegara acoplarse en un ritmo frenético y excitante, Yoite gemía era doloroso pero luego excitante.

Gritaba, Hiei agradecía que no hubiera nadie de lo contrario… mejor no quería pensar solo quería seguir con su lindo Yoite ¿Lindo? ¿En que momento lo comenzó a ver lindo? No solo lindo, sino sexy, interesante… suyo.

Pronto llegaban al clímax un gemido por parte de los dos, Hiei se corrió dentro de Yoite y Yoite entre ambos vientres, Hiei salió del interior del pelinegro y luego intento calmar su respiración, al igual que Yoite eso había sido mágico pensaron ambos luego sonrieron quizás habría una repetición, si que eran unos pervertidos.

-No me gusta la navidad… pero eres un lindo regalo.

De nuevo diciendo cosas cursis, ya comenzaba a sentirse tonto.

-Gracias, te amo…

Una sonrisa sincera y una noche más mientras la nieve caía suavemente contra el suelo.

[…]

_Hay muchas cosas que no lograba entender, todo era confuso y llego el, todo cambio un giro que no esperaba… no se mucho de esa persona, no es interesante para los demás y para mi es el mayor tesoro que conseguido y que no deseo compartir con nadie, alguien a quien defender patético pero en todo caso yo lo soy. Defenderé a ese frágil chico con mi vida y ver una sonrisa en su rostro me aliviara, deseando estar solo y el deseando no estarlo callando todo el silencio ¿En que momento me suavice? ¿Amor? Sigue siendo un dilema en el cual termine cayendo. _

-¿Te importo?

Pregunto indeciso y Hiei frunció el ceño.

Desde aquella noche habían comenzado una relación, amantes, novios, pareja daba igual el nombre realmente.

-¡Eres irritante! Te siento, te huelo ¡Estas vivo! Quita esa mirada asquerosa y deja de lamentarte, La verdad… yo era como tu.

Un suspiro algo largo ¿Amor? Una enfermedad que llega sin avisar, es incurable e irracional.

-Siempre habrá a un lugar al cual ir…

¿De donde venia eso? Un lugar al cual ir ¿Nadie esta solo?

-Yukimi… es mi familia y es a donde puedo volver siempre… por mas que busque a mi padre y a mi madre nunca seré bienvenido, para papa nunca existí y para mama solo fui una herramienta para salir rápido de la pobreza las drogas y la prostitución… mi verdadero hogar… siempre lo ignore… Hiei.

-¿Qué?

Se posesiono de sus labios y planto un beso suave, luego una sonrisa ligera, se acomodo en el hombro del mas bajo agachándose como siempre.

-También puedo volver ¿Con Hiei?

Lo dejaba sin aliento, esas preguntas de Yoite siempre le robaban todo.

Desvió la mirada.

-Tu lo sabes… deja de preguntar cosas innecesarias.

Dijo por fin, Yoite se aferro a el con fuerza no quería dejarlo ir, nunca deseaba dejarlo ir, lentamente Hiei correspondió al abrazo.

[…]

Las vacaciones habían terminado, todos volvieron a la escuela Yusuke era golpeado por Keiko, Botan platicaba con Kurama Kuwabara esperaba a Yukina, en eso llego.

-¡Yukina! ¿Cómo te fue en vacaciones?

Corrió a ella emocionado, realmente le gustaba esa chica linda solo lamentaba el hermanito que tenia, y hablando del diablo.

-Deja a mi hermana o lo pagaras caro, cara de mono cirquero.

Dijo secamente, Kuwabara iba responderle sin embargo se quedo callado mirando asombrado, Hiei iba con Yoite tomados de la mano, no era el único asombrado todos miraban atentos.

-¿Qué?

Se molesto por las miradas, Yoite como siempre iba serio e indiferente.

-¿Por qué tan cariñosos?

Pregunto Yusuke señalándolos.

-Por que es mi hombre.

No dijo mas y se marcho junto con Yoite, el cual se había sonrojado ante tal comentario y claro todos se quedaron algo atontados parecía una mala broma algo chusca sin embargo era una realidad.

-Realmente comencé a entender…

Dijo Hiei.

-¿El que?

Miro Yoite atento.

-A los héroes de la ficción, comencé a entender por que aumentaba su poder al ver a su amada en peligro… realmente entiendo por que te protegía no era odio no era lastima era que desde que me tope con tus ojos me había enamorado, ahora entiendo la rabia que da al ver que molesten a quien te gusta… también entiendo los giros de la vida y por que escucho tus pesares por que estábamos destinados… tonto ¿No?

-De alguna forma u otra estamos unidos…

Tomaron con más fuerza sus manos.

_Sus padres lo odian por existir y yo agradezco que el exista, lo adopto un hombre que reniega de cada acción de los "jóvenes" tenia un amigo que lo entendía y el cual no volvió a ver, tenia el corazón roto y poco a poco intento unir las piezas… _

-Creo que en el próximo diario escolar hay que postular a Hiei y Yoite como la pareja sombría del año.

Dijo Yusuke sonriente, ambos chicos alzaron la mirada y lo observaron fríamente este solo rio aun más.

-Sin duda ganaran el primer lugar.

Los animo o mas bien molesto sin embargo no hubo respuesta, ese día no había clases el invierno estaba por pasar, estaban en la azotea recibiendo los rayos del sol, Keiko jalo de Yusuke y lo alejo de la pareja, cuando dieron la espalda Yoite abrazo a Hiei con fuerza.

-Como te gusta molestar…

Dijo Hiei tratando de salir del agarre brusco el cual se hacia mas fuerte.

Hiei solo se rindió y suspiro realmente conocer a Yoite totalmente le llevaría años cada día salía con algo nuevo, era un estuche de monerías algo raro.

_El camino es largo, no se que rumbo tomar y a mi lado llevo un muchacho tan frágil que debo cuidar, proteger a mi amado… amar… cuando estas enamorado actúas diferente con esa persona, eres otro y todo por culpa de esta extraña y agridulce enfermedad los giros inesperados que dan la vida, cambiando las cosas constantemente ir contra ello o ir con ello. _

[…]

**Por fin termino esta historia, pues resulto de la nada solo no se soñé con ello y comencé a escribirlo =_= **

**Espero hayan entendido el propósito desee hablar de como muchas veces la vida nos da cambios repentinos, de que todo va bien y termina mal o viceversa lo importante es saberlo sobrellevar todos obtenemos lo que nos toca y esos giros inesperados en el amor como alguien te puede cambiar la vida, cambiar todo lo que eres o lo que crees. **

**Bueno si hallaron algo más es bueno y valido también xD **

**Quien lea esto mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí espero haya sido de su agrado y gomene si la personalidad de Hiei y Yoite no salió de ellos intente que quedaran como son pero no estoy segura si logre ese objetivo, hice mi mayor esfuerzo espero lo entiendan - **

**Es difícil juntar a esos dos y como amo esta pareja (invento de mi guarres) pues siempre sale uno o los dos Ooc en mis historias ahora quise ver como serian el uno con el otro sin ello y mas fácil hacerlo considere un universo alterno y hay que admitirlo Yoite en el fondo es muy dulce (y sonríe lindo +w+) y Hiei amm es ¿Tsunadere? En el fondo aprecia a sus amigos aunque actué de una forma egoísta ¬.¬ solo busca escusas y al final si ayuda a los demás . **

**Bueno ya puse mucho acá y aburro con mis escusas para que no me maten XD **

**Sin mas muchas gracias por su atención ^/^ **


End file.
